User talk:IanWatson
Hi Ian. Please check the terms of use again since I think there has been a misunderstanding. All content on every Wikicity needs to be available under the GFDL, not a CC licence. Please fix the pages which claim the wiki is under a CC license and delete any edits where users have not agreed to release their text under the GFDL. If there are any problems with this, please let me know. Thanks. Angela (talk) 22:02, 22 May 2005 (UTC) :Thanks. Memory Alpha is an exception to our normal copyright policies since it isn't officially a Wikicity; it's a separate project which is hosted by the same company. Angela (talk) 01:22, 23 May 2005 (UTC) Mage: Ascension page... The reason I've been having trouble is because I've noticed an odd similarity between the following pages; http://whitewolf.wikicities.com/wiki/Mage:_The_Ascension and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mage:_The_Ascension If the information was already on one, I shouldn't be repetitive and put it on the other, should I? I noticed the link problem right after I posted it and fixed it. I confused wiki for my livejournal. I'm more fluent in editing that. =p (PS: Yaknow, I basically made that whole page myself, btw... Figured I could still add/remove links to my work) Oh well, guess life doesn't work that way. I submit it to the wiki gods. do what you will! -Steve Glossaries What is the difference between Vampire: The Masquerade glossary and Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, etc? : Glossary is for terminology. Vampire is a catchall for all Vampire articles. If, fr'ex, you've got an article on Mithras, he'd go under Vampire, under Character, and under Vampire character. Not glossary. This way people can find all vampire articles, or just the terminology, or all the terminology. The three main sections are glossary, character, and geography. If people want to discuss whether or not we need others, I'm happy to entertain them on Paw Prints. IanWatson 21:13, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Is this the best way to ask you a question regarding formatting? My question on Paw Prints never got answered, so I'm not sure how often that's looked at, and it seems better than putting it in the Discussions. Thanks. Moogle001 21:00, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) : I glossed over your Paw Prints article 'cause you didn't sign your named to it. I've gone and answered it. IanWatson 21:13, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Werewolf (oWOD) Ok so why do we need to have articles pointing to this non-existent article when we already have Werewolf: The Apocalypse which works just as well? Whispering 04:33, 17 March 2006 (UTC) : Responded on your talk page. --Ian Vandalism No problem. Please report if you get hit with any other similar mass attacks! (That guy's a returning spammer, or rather tries to be, but his script barfs on quotation marks and just ends up half-blanking instead. I wish he'd fix it, because then the spam blacklist would stop him...) BTW, I like the color scheme on this wiki. Mindspillage (spill yours?) 17:54, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Welcome mat Heh been picking up my welcome mat eh? Whispering 18:07, 10 April 2006 (UTC) : Yeah. Works nicely. (: --Ian 20:10, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Er...? User:Dune Genesis is back. And making wide changes without rhyme or reason again any ideas? Whispering 22:53, 10 April 2006 (UTC)